Tower of Ancient Trickery
What is the Tower of Ancient Trickery? The Tower of Ancient Trickery, or ToAT for short, is an intermediate ascension-based tower as well as the 4th tower of Ring 3. In it, you go from a very deep cave to the clouds. If you weren't having a fun time with ring 3 before, it's about to change with this tower-it really starts to pick up here. This tower was the first tower to break the rule of parts having to be the same color as the floor (except for very early towers) and the creator (Coatesultimate1) used the rules recent removal to make the first themed tower. This tower went on the be praised by the community for it's originality and insane detail. This tower should be completed after Tower of Deep Sighing. Newcomer's Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (Cavern Floor): When starting off this tower, you will spawn in a pit. These pits are going to be very common earlier on so get used to them. For this first one, find the area that is slightly higher up (its on the left). Next, just keep jumping until you get lucky and get up. After getting up, start heading across the little 1 block wide jumps. After going past a walkway around a wall, you'll reach some jumparounds and the main area of this floor (side note: the only way to get back up if you fall down here is by climbing the one of the ladders in the first room). Do them and keep going. After doing lots of 2x2 jumps, wraparounds, swinging platform jumps, and a couple 1x6s, climb it and head up to the next floor (just be sure to jump from the top to not fall). * Floor 2 (Pit Introduction Floor): Start off by walking to the other side of the room you just entered. You should see some brown pegs sticking out. Jump across the first two and for the third, just jump from the corner of the broken wedge to the other broken wedge. After getting past, use shift for the other pegs as it is cramped. Now, jump off to the other side of the hole and into the next room. You should now be in a room with a bunch of obstacles. Getting past this should be a breeze if you use shift at the right times. Once you make it, climb the ladder and onto the next obstacle room. These next ones are a little harder, but again, just use shift and you'll fine. Climb the ladder onto the next floor. Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3 (Poison Gas Floor): This next floor is probably the most tedious. What you have to do is quickly rush to the white block safe zones in between the poison gas, heal back to full health, and repeat. After doing this three more times, you'll get out of it. Head through the little hole in the wall and climb the red ladder. After getting up, jump over the 4x4 bricks and climb up the ladder to the next floor. * Floor 4 (Pits of Doom Floor): Once climbing up the ladder, you can already see what is coming up. Pits to floor 1. However, you should get past them fine. The first one has pegs, another broken walkway, and a tightrope. The second is a broken peg jump onto a one stud wide divider. The third is just some falling platforms-just go fast. The fourth is some more falling platforms followed by another peg jump onto a one stud divider. The fifth and final one of this section is some wobbly platforms. You should now be at the mural. If you look below you, you will see some deadly lava so don't fall. Next, keep going until you reach the jump in front of the rifles on the wall. Jump and climb onto the rifles. Finally, jump onto the mouth and to the brick that has a tightrope connecting it to another brick. Once you get there, go across the tightrope, walkways, falling platforms, and non-carrying swinging platforms. You should now be at a 3x3 with a flipped brick attached to it. This flipped brick is actually a conveyor so use it to carefully jump to the next brick. After that, its just some lava jumps, jumps on lava, a ladder, and a spinner. Once you make it, simply climb up the ladder to the next floor. * Floor 5 (Tunnel Floor): This next floor most consists of a tunnel with some ladders. Just keep going and sidle across the walls when there is a pit. If you mess up, you will fall all the way back down. After a bunch of pits and walking, you will reach a big ladder. Climb it and you'll have finally escape the cave and be outside. * Floor 6 (Surface Floor): Wew, what a trek! But you still aren't done, because you need to ascend to the clouds. Start off by jumping onto the brick near the hole you came out from. Now, jump across the pillars and climb the vine to next floor. * Floor 7 (Limbo Floor): After getting to the floating islands, shift jump across the first 3. Do the 4-stud wraps with the arch method and you'll make it first try. After jumping over some large shift jump floating islands, going across a tightrope, and jumping across some small floating islands, you'll reach another vine to the next floor. * Floor 8 (Autumnal Limbo Floor): This floor starts with a not very difficult wraparound. After that, there is some more swinging platforms. Just be careful as these don't carry you either. After some spinners, lava jumps, and a couple of floating islands, you'll reach a rectangular floating island. For this one, keep jumping as it and the next are both conveyors. After a semi-precise jump from a conveyor onto yet another vine, you'll reach the next floor (after you climb the vine). Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9 (Gold Limbo Floor): This floor starts with a fat pushing platform. The squares directly after are wobbly, so just go fast. After that, its just some 1x1 jumps followed by a couple more floating islands, a tightrope, and some lava jumps. After a little bit of jumping, you'll make it to the final floor. * Floor 10 (Clouds): All this floor has is some shift jumps from cloud to cloud as well as a ladder. Once you make it to the winpad, touch it and be on your way. Music * Floor 1-2: Super Mario 64: Hazy Maze Cave * Floor 3-4: - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Vah Naboris Shrine B * Floor 5-7: Nuclear Throne OST: Crystal Caves Theme * Floor 8-10: Cauldron Keep - Banjo-Tooie Gallery ToAT Portal.png|ToAT's old portal ToAT-0.png|The badge obtained from beating ToAT ToATs Portal.png|ToAT's new portal Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 1.34.29 PM.png|ToAT's portal with a green star Continuing from this point After beating this tower, beat Tower of Fatness. Category:Towers Category:Ring 3 Category:Hard Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno